Jacob and Vanessa Wolfe
by WolvenGoddess
Summary: What if Alice's vision from the end of Breaking Dawn came true, and Jacob had to flee with Renesmee? They had no knowledge of what happened to her family and had quickly disappeared off the grid. What would their life be like together, alone, with only each other to depend on? Mature scenes in next chapters if I decide to continue! Please review!
1. The Beginning

**So I thought of this while watching the end of Breaking Dawn Pt 2, and I had this written down in a notebook for so long, but today decided to see if people liked it and if it was worth continuing. Please read and write a review telling me what you think :)  
**

 **I obviously don't own Twilight, or Jacob and Renesmee :(**

* * *

Renesmee sighed as she sifted through racks of bras and underwear. She glanced behind her, to where Jacob was waiting awkwardly near the entrance to the store. As if it wasn't mortifying enough that she had to buy new underwear, but he had also insisted on accompanying her, forever needing to keep two eyes on her at all times.

He probably hadn't realised that when Renesmee said 'underwear' she didn't mean the cheap packs of them that you could find at Walmart. Instead, they were standing in a lingerie store and Renesmee had no idea what she was doing.

After struggling for a good five minutes, a sales assistant finally took pity on her and walked over.

"Would you like some help?" she asked kindly, smiling at the younger girl.

About to deny, she thought better of it. It's not like she was getting anywhere on her own. "Yes, please," she said gratefully.

The lady led her to one of the change rooms, quickly took her measurements then disappeared back into the store. She came back a few moments later with an armful of things for Renesmee to try on.

"The ones that fit put on this hook," she pointed to where she meant, "and the ones that don't put on this one." She pointed again, smiled, then left.

Renesmee got to work trying on all the selections. It was a little disconcerting, seeing the pale expanse of her body looking so vulnerable and exposed, her bronze curls a shocking contrast. Try as she may, she couldn't avoid looking at herself more than necessary, given the mirrors surrounding her on three sides.

As directed, she placed each item on the corresponding hook. Surprisingly, most things fit, and they were in soft tones that complimented her perfectly.

Just as she was putting her own clothes back on, she heard the lady outside the door asking if she had had any luck. Renesmee opened the door, holding the ones she liked.

"Leave the others in there, I can put those back later," the lady said, smiling again.

Renesmee put the items on the counter, looking around for Jacob, who wasn't where he had been standing before.

"Your brother said he would be back soon, that he just needed to get something," the lady said as she started scanning items. If Renesmee wasn't wrong, she was sure she detected a sullen tone in the woman's voice.

'Brother'? She was confused; they looked nothing alike! She chose to ignore it, waiting nervously for the lady to finish, hoping the clothes wouldn't add up to too much. She didn't know if Jacob would mind or not. He was always worried about their 'cash situation', as he called it.

"Hey, I'm back." Jacob's familiar warm voice behind her was surprising, but Renesmee felt some tension drain out of her.

"Hey," she said, shyly smiling up at him. He smiled back, and when the sales assistant said the total the items came to, he didn't even blink, just handed over the cash.

"Good luck," the lady called after them as they thanked her and left the store.

"Where did you go earlier?" Renesmee demanded as soon as they were in the parking lot, glaring up at Jacob, her breath fogging in the cold air. She was embarrassed at him having witness this ordeal of hers and didn't particularly want that to ever happen again, but she was annoyed that he left her there by herself.

Jacob glanced down at her before looking away again to continue scanning the crowd. He looked amused.

"That woman was annoying me, so I went to get your birthday present," he replied. Renesmee frowned, seeing that he wasn't holding any bags besides the one of hers that he insisted on carrying.

Then she spotted the slight bulge in his jacket pocket. Her heart set up a fast, uneven rhythm that she was sure wasn't healthy. Then she blushed when she saw the curious way Jacob was looking at her and knew he had noticed the change in her heartbeat.

She hated her birthdays. Because she grew so much faster than humans, she had the physical and mental capacity of a teenager, one probably in their second year of college. In reality, she was only seven years old, soon to be eight. So chances were that Jacob had bought her some ridiculously childish present that she would have to pretend to like. She hoped it wasn't anything what accompanied one of those stupid cone party hats.

Another reason she hated her birthday was because she never had anyone to invite to them. She hadn't been enrolled in school because Jacob was worried that it wouldn't be safe for her away from his watchful gaze.

Jacob interrupted Renesmee's inner tirade by unlocking the truck and trying to take her shopping bag and put it in the back seat.

"It's fine, I can do it," she said quickly, blushing again. He shrugged, getting into the truck to start it up and crank the heat. It was the end of August and it was already freezing. They were in Michigan, having been there for a year already, and Renesmee could tell that Jacob was starting to get paranoid. It wouldn't be long before they would be moving again. She hoped this time it would be somewhere warm.

She climbed into the truck next to Jacob, rubbing her hands together in an attempt to warm them.

"Here," Jacob said, noticing what she was doing and lifting his arm so she could sit closer to him. One of his best qualities in winter was his ever-present heat. Renesmee slid closer, disliking the cold more than she wanted to keep space between them.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and took her hands in his to warm them. It wasn't the first time they had done this, but for some reason this time it made Renesmee stomach come alive in a quivering of butterflies, her breath hitching slightly and the blood rush to her face. She was thankful that the sky was darkening; it helped her blush to not be as noticeable.

Within a minute she was sufficiently warm. She tried to move away when Jacob put the truck into gear and took off, but he tightened his arm to keep her there.

He drove with one hand on the wheel, not even needing to let go of me to be able to change the gears. If she hadn't been so cold otherwise, Renesmee wouldn't have stayed so close; his proximity was still doing weird things to her.

By the time they arrived at the little rental house, she was almost sweating and the fluttering in her stomach had yet to go away.

The evening was growing even colder and dark clouds were claiming the sky above. Renesmee grabbed her bags from the back before Jacob could and waited as patiently as she could while he locked the truck and unlocked the front door. She immediately went for the heater and turned it up.

She deposited her new underwear in the tiny laundry for washing later before going into the kitchen to start dinner, discarding her scarf and jacket along the way.

One downfall, - or benefit, depending on how you look at it – of living with a guy who can barely cook is having to learn yourself. There had been many nights of half-burnt omelettes before Renesmee had put her foot down, bought a recipe book, and kicked Jacob out of the kitchen.

"Need any help?" Jacob asked her from the doorway as she pulled the thawed steaks out of the fridge.

"You could do the salad? And get the plates and stuff," she said, getting out a frying pan and heating some oil in it.

As Jacob went about his tasks, Renesmee found her eyes continuously drawn to the muscles that could be seen through the white shirt he was wearing, and the way his track pants hung from his hips… she had to snap herself out of it several times. He was being his usual boisterous self, not noticing her strange silences and awkward smiles. He finished with the salad and table and staryed washing and cutting the green beans for boiling.

Renesmee was mildly surprised; Jacob rarely helped with dinner willingly and without persuasion. She shrugged it off, assuming he was just being helpful and choosing to just enjoy him company.

The tightness in her stomach did not go away as they ate dinner and she continued to find herself staring when he wasn't looking. She cleaned up quickly, needing to get as far away from him as possible in order to work out what the hell was going on with her. It was pretty safe to say she didn't sleep much that night.

 **Please review! Also, if you like Harry Potter (and my writing) I'm writing a Rose & Scorpius fanfic, which now has 9 chapters! So check it out :)**


	2. A Theory

Things had been awkward for the past week… to say the least. Renesmee avoided Jacob like the black plague, but subtly, so he wouldn't notice what she was doing.

He did however notice, and it puzzled him to no end.

There would be times where he would get her to laugh and as soon as he thought it was all over, she would flush bright red and make an excuse for why she had to disappear. He tried to spend as much time outside working as he could, to give her the space she obviously wanted.

A week went by, then two, and it wasn't getting any better. It wasn't easy for him, having to tear himself away from her like this, but he didn't want her to grow weary of his constant presence. It was hard enough that he had to do this on his own; it would be a hundred times worse if she resented him for it.

So all of this made it very hard to come to the conclusion that he had been deliberating about for weeks. Walking into the house after an afternoon outside, he went in search of Renesmee. He found her in her room, making faces in the mirror as she fiddled around with her hair.

Jacob tried his best not to notice the short shorts and almost see-through shirt she was wearing. _Just her guardian_ , he reminded himself, and cleared his throat.

"Oh hey Jake," Renesmee said, finally just letting her hair fall around her shoulders and turning to him. "What's up?"

"Well I was thinking that it's time to maybe move," he said slowly, thinking it best to not skirt around the topic. God knows how she would even react, although he didn't think she really liked this town.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Finally. I've already decided where we should go, I've just been waiting for you to mention it."

Jacob's eyebrows rose. Nessie never failed to surprise him. "And where exactly would that be?"

"Well I was thinking that somewhere warm and sunny would be awesome, and I've always wanted to see a beach that isn't a swamp or covered in fog."

"So….?"

"Florida! I was thinking Miami because with so many people it would be easy to blend in…" Renesmee continued with all the great things about the city and exactly why they should go there.

Jacob thought for a moment. She didn't have the sparkly skin problem that every other vampire had, which made it possible to walk around during the day without causing a traffic accident or two. It was sunny pretty much all year round, which would limit the possibilities of anyone of her kind being there, let alone discovering them…

"Okay."

Renesmee stopped short. "Oh. I didn't think it would be that … easy. I thought you preferred the colder climate."

He didn't really know what to say. Sure they had mostly stayed in the northern states, and never further east than Chicago, but until then he hadn't really realised exactly why he had done so. Four and a half years ago, when the Cullen's had gone up against the Volturi, Jacob had left with Renesmee, and left the state under false names. At first, they went to the Dakota's, thinking it far enough away for the time being until they heard _anything_. When no news came after two months, they moved around a bit, finally ending up in Michigan. The whole time, Jacob had been staying where Edward and Bella could find them if they were still able to.

The realisation was startling. Jacob tried to brush it off with a joke. "I think I'm starting to lose my tan, and if I keep this up I'll be as pale as you. Some sun would do us both good."

Renesmee smiled at his lame excuse for a joke, pleased that she was getting her way for once. Jacob could still see a shimmer of worry in her eyes however. The urge to make her feel better, to make all the pain go away, resurfaced with such intensity that he wondered if it showed. It was always there, bubbling under the surface, just waiting until he saw that look in her eyes and it would be there, forcing him to do whatever he possibly could to make her smile again.

 _Damn imprinting_ , Jacob thought angrily. He couldn't go a whole day without some aspect of it filtering in and affecting his normal behaviour.

"Come on, let's go watch that new movie that we bought yesterday," Renesmee said, sliding past him in the doorway and leading the way to the lounge.

As much as he tried to stop, Jacob couldn't help but watch the way her hips moved as she walked with that fluid gracefulness that gave away that she wasn't quite normal. He found himself daydreaming about what it would be like to bend her over his bed with that perfect ass on display …

Jacob shook himself out of it, horrified at the places his imagination had taken him in a matter of a few seconds.

It was half way through the movie that Jacob finally realised. As part of the imprinting, he would only be what Nessie wanted him to be, whether that be a brother, a friend, or … more. And never before had he thought anything even remotely romantic towards her, let alone on the verge of being sexual…

He glanced over at her. In the dark room, the light from the tv danced across Nessie's face, thrown into sharp relief at times, then fading into shadow.

Would it, could it, be possible that his thoughts were now changing because hers were too? Jacob found himself hoping that he was right. There was no other way to explain it.

By the time the movie was over and Nessie began getting ready for bed, Jacob had no idea what they had even been watching. He had even less of an idea as to what to do next with this new found knowledge. God, he didn't even know if his theory was anywhere near the truth.

So he decided to test it.

He pulled off his shirt, exposing the tone brown skin of his chest and back. "How about a hot chocolate before bed?" he asked Nessie as she put the DVD away.

She snorted. "I hope that's not your way of asking me to make you one."

"No! I was meaning that I could make us some," he said.

She raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to no doubt say something else clever, but as she looked up at him her mouth snapped closed and she quickly looked away.

 _Well,_ Jacob thought. _Maybe there is something to my theory, after all._

Deciding not to push it further tonight, he scampered off to the kitchen and began to make the hot chocolate, leaving Renesmee in a state of nervous panic.

 **Well.. I'm kinda loving the building sexual tension, but at the same time it makes me cringe while writing it because it's so awkward. Hope you guys enjoyed anyway! And thanks heaps to those who reviewed!**

 **Pretty please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
